


Parenting

by peccolia



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccolia/pseuds/peccolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnancy was tough—no, it was beyond tough. A bigger challenge than being Hokage, even. And that was only from Minato’s perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenting

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble based on a tumblr OTP prompt for Kushimina because I can’t resist and who else is my OTP right now that can literally have this happen. Also testing the waters here on this site to see how posting goes.

Pregnancy was tough—no, it was beyond tough. A bigger challenge than being Hokage, even. And that was only from Minato’s perspective. He could only imagine what it was like actually  _being_ pregnant—he could only catch glimpses of it through Kushina’s rabid, unpredictable mood swings and strange food cravings at 3 a.m. that sometimes sent him out begging to Teuchi’s home for  _just_ one _bowl, please, I’m so sorry to wake you up for this but it’s an emergency. No, I’m not taking advantage of my title but I have a very pregnant and very angry wife who might go on a rampage if she doesn’t get her ramen right now and what kind of Hokage would I be if I allowed that to be unleashed on the village?_

But it wasn’t always tough. It was amazing, and exciting, because  _they were going to be parents._ Parents! There was a tiny human inside Kushina’s swelled belly and it would soon become their son. Their  _Naruto._  It wouldn’t be long before they’d get to meet him, and they were oh-so-ready to welcome him.

Now was one of those rare times where Kushina was calm, peaceful—content enough to allow him close and let him press his ear to her stomach and listen for the small heartbeat—that small but vibrant sign of life. He was wary, at first—her mood could flip in the blink of an eye and she’d quite literally tried to throw him once before when he got too close for  _making her swell up like a goddamn bloated balloon, ‘ttebane_ —but now she only smiled that gentle smile reserved for those she loved. She wouldn’t be pushing him away anytime soon. Not today.

At least, that’s what he thought. Something whapped right into his jaw the second he put his ear to his wife’s stomach and for a blindsided moment he thought he’d misjudged the atmosphere and Kushina sucker punched him back, as he quickly recoiled and tenderly cradled the side of his chin, meeting the redhead’s eyes and expecting flames.

But they were only wide in wonder, just as surprised as he was.

“He…he kicked me,” Minato explained slowly, baffled, as the brief pain receded into nothing.

And Kushina laughed. Her lips quirked in a grin before she burst into full-on laughter, cradling her belly. “Atta boy!”

He couldn’t help but laugh, too. Because Kushina was smiling and because it was all too clear to see that  _this child already takes after his mother._


End file.
